Dragons of a Blue Moon
by EmmaMck
Summary: The evil point of view and a new in sight on the world of the DragonLance The New Adventures. Asvoiria has finally gained control over Neara's body and has begun her quest of awaking the dark side, including the blue moon.
1. A Dark Awakening

**This is my first story on fan fiction and im still trying to figure everything out, so yeah so far so good ummmm I know my chapters are REALLY short so it wont take that long to read it. My best friend seems to love it but she loves everything so read and review!**

Dragons of a Blue Moon

**Chapter 1**

There was a cool winters breeze heading in from the east as Asvoiria and her faithful servant Ophine flew towards the location of her once lost sword.

"We are almost there my mistress. Under a mile to go before this land shall be ours again." stated Ophine.

"What do you mean "ours" Ophine? You are my servant and as that you shall stay! Do not forget your place, you may regret it." said the dark sorceress with an evil smile.

Praline will regret being the goddess of good and everything happy and jolly. There is no excuse for pure souls in this world anymore. Evil has been asleep for to long, hibernation is over.

Waky, waky!

**Chapter 2**

Elidor couldn't sleep that night in the Keep, it was too cold but it was always too hot at the same time. Maybe sleeping outside for so long had taken a toll on him or was there something strange and familiar about the Keep that Elidor just couldn't stand.

Beside him Sindri lay still in his bed, as if he were no longer living. Elidor's heart suddenly stopped as he considered this, but was relieved to see Sindri's blankets slowly rise and he exhaled the air he had so suddenly drawn in.

The only window in the room was open. Allowing sounds and and dust particles to gently float into the small bed chamber. Elidor heard a man and a woman arguing. The woman seemed angry and confused towards the man who sounded strangely like Madoc. He slowly rouse from his bed and walked with such grace and speed that no human ever could and peered slyly out of the open window. The man seemed to be Madoc in deed, but a younger version. Elidor was suddenly confused himself as the younger Madoc spoke with admiration and passion towards the weeping female. Something was wrong, and that something was about to be classified!

**By the way Elidor is an elf (just thought I should mention that)**

**Chapter 3**

Monatra slowly rouse from her cold cave and began lick her sores and scratches from being imprisoned in a dark musty moon cave for over a century. But who had awakened her from her miserable slumber? Had the dark queen finally regained power or had her long dead master some how summoned her?

"Does it matter I'm awake now. Might as well test out my rusted wings" She muttered out loud.

Monatra leaped into the air from her powerful hind legs and soared into the pale blue moon, Blucona.

And as you may know this world only has two moons, which are pale white and red, but now under Asvoiria's control the blue moon of evil will rise again.

"Faster you fool we must get over the mountains before-" Asvoiria stopped in mid sentence as a pale moon dragon came flying towards her and Ophine who had taken the shape of a giant eagle in order to carry her into the moon caves and retrieve her sword which she would use to restore her powers to their full strength. "Land, land right now! Land you idiot! Land, NOW!!"

Ophine struggle to land smoothly and quickly as his mistress demanded, but the rocks were covered in slippery ice and there were no trees or branches to hold on to for support. As the Dragon slowly approached them Ophine felt the dragon fear settle upon him and he went crashing into the shimmering rocks in paralyzed fear. Asvoiria cursed and let a a flash of purple fire swirl into Ophine's feathery bottom and he quickly changed shape to lizard with sparkling blue eyes.

The great dragon landed with no difficulty on the rocks. It stretched its long neck and gave shriek of warning to Asvoiria and her servant. Asvoiria paid no notice to dragon and seemed to have little fear of the blue beast.

"Monatra, or should I say Blunatracoona. You seem in good health taking into a count that you have been in hibernation for a hundred years" Smirked Asvoiria.

"I prefer Monatra thank you. How do you know my name, girl?"

" Oh, you don't recognize me." The sorceress replied as a ball of fire formed in her left hand"

"How foolish I have been my mistress. I do believe the dust in the haunted moon caves has rotten my senses. Your eternal forgiveness my dark queen." Monatra stated lowering herself so Asvoiria's head was higher then her own.

"Foolish indeed you have been Monatra, but I do have to admit my appearance is not of my own and there for you have my forgiveness until other wise specified." Asvoiria turned her back to the dragon and began to regard Ophine in an unknown tongue. Ophine seemed to also be fluent in this language and morphed into a sea hawk before taking to the night sky in search of the lost sword of evil.

**That will be it for a while (going east to an island in the middle of no where with no internet ill probably go insane, but oh well)**

ANGEL0695


	2. Revenge

**Hey look I wrote more hehehehehe! Please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 4 **

After finally confronting his past as his younger self , Madoc, an evil wizard began his decent in to the great tunnels below his Keep, which according to the little bratty kender Asvoiria hid her magical pendent that had foiled his plans. Madoc began to shudder with anger. How could this have happened, everything has gone down hill ever since-. Forcing his rage to subside for a moment he considered the moment when his master mind, unstoppable plans had crumbled. Yes, it has been the day his monster/ Davyn's real father had been killed by Davyn himself of course. Even though the monster was not a major factor of plan the events after it had almost killed him!

'So it was Davyn who ruined my quest for power, then it Davyn who shall pay the consequences!' Madoc thought as he let an evil snicker past through his dark lips and began to climb down the stairs to where he hoped to find the most dangerous weapon that world had ever seen.

**Chapter 5**

As morning rouse through the thick clouds that had formed the pass night Elidor began to search the Keep for hidden treasures that might become of use to him in the near future.

The Keep was full of knick-knacks and things that might have some value in the black market, but over all Elidor was quite disappointed at what he found.

He continued to walk down the long dark corridors alone, even through it had been difficult to separate himself from Sindri (the little kender wizard). But he enjoyed the quiet walk back to his quarters where he could change into a clean tunic for dinner and tease Davyn about his stubby beard and lack of money, even though he too had experienced trouble finding work in this town.

Normally he would have simply stolen his way to riches, but everyone was so up tight and hostile about their possessions here. So he had resorted to the hard way of earning money, work!

He entered his chambers, still turning his worried thoughts of money and wonders about Madoc's new appearance in his mind as he changed his clothes and headed for kitchen in search of food, and failing to notice two eyes peering through the shadows of the dead.

**Chapter 6**

Ophine flew through dark clouds and over steep mountains searching for the moon cave that Asvoiria had described to him. Once he found the cave he was to search it for any gold or other creatures that might join Asvoiria's dark army and fight in the next war of revenge.

Ophine himself was to be fighting in that war although he did not exactly know why or how. He was no fighter, only a simple messenger, nothing else.

He searched the cave only to find a couple of dusty bones and skeletons that resembled some griffon of some kind. Ophine shivered and cleared his throat.

"Hello?" He called very, very afraid.

There was low growl in reply. He shivered, letting pins and needles attack his spine and run down his arms and in to his fingers. Still in the shape of a sea hawk he turned clumsily on one talon to face the noise. Then it came again, a low deep growl. Ophine was frozen, frozen with fear. What was wrong with him? He wasn't usually this afraid? Then he remembered the cold fear he had felt in Monatra's presence. Could there be another moon dragon in this cave?

Something moved in the shadows, something very large and stiff. It was coming towards him very slowly, but it was definitely coming towards _him!_

"Ah, ah. Don't move! I'm warning you! Ah, ah. don't come any closer!" He stuttered, trying to muster up every ounce of authority in him, but to his disadvantage he didn't have any. A deep chuckle came from the shadows and then it emerged, he had to admit it wasn't quite what he had imagined. There was no razor sharp teeth, or devilish red eyes, it wasn't even very big, maybe a few inches taller than himself.

Ophine felt very stupid, this was his horrible monster! This was the thing that was going to eat him alive! The arctic fox came walking towards him teeth bared and brown coat shinning in the dull light of the cave. It didn't seem to be very old, maybe a few months, but already it had more strength than Ophine in his long, long life. Ophine changed into a wolf and snarled at the little creature who came back with a bark and whine and then came charging at him! Ophine darted for the other end of the cave, towards the exit. How had this enoying little thing managed to survived all these years with a moon dragon! The fox leaped out in front of him barking wildly in his face.


End file.
